


Off to Work

by HetaKiba



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaKiba/pseuds/HetaKiba
Summary: A five minute writing prompt based on prompt generator.Edelgard hurries off to work and almost forgets something important.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Off to Work

Edelgard hustled around her small apartment, wrapping her scarf around her neck quickly, grabbing her keys out of the bowl by the door, where they always are. She pushes her hair out from under her scarf and considers getting it cut shorter again. Just as she grabs for the handle of her door, a voice pipes up behind her.   
"Hold!" It's her wife, Petra, of course, she's the only one home. "Have you been forgetting of something?" She asked, eyebrow raised, fists closed on her hips. She always loved playing serious at everything, despite her light personality.   
"Oh, of course. How could I forget something so vital?" Edelgard replied, turning her direction. She stepped forward and gave her wife a quick peck on the lips, squeezing her arm and stepping back. "May it keep the both of us safe and sound." Edelgard kept the straightest face she could, despite the smile threatening to break through. Petra laughed for her, quick and small, before shaking her head and holding out her hand.   
"No, your cellular phone. No doubt you wouldn't have gotten far without it."   
Edelgard blushed and stuttered. "O-Oh, of course. Thank you, Petra, your a good partner." She stared at her blankly for another moment before blurting "good day!" And rushing out the door with her bag, leaving Petra to laugh and shake her head, being grateful for her silly wife and happy life. Moving to Fodlan for university had ended up being the right decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> One of a couple of written in five minutes stories I did for practice, couple was also randomly generated. Interesting to write these two as a couple though, I might have to write more for them 🤔. Anyways, they're both difficult characters to write, especially so quickly, so any comments and criticism appreciated!


End file.
